1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wireless networks and more specifically to a systems and methods for autonomously and dynamically optimizing transmission power in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Background Art
In wireless networks, the transmission power level of the endpoint is one of the biggest drains on endpoint battery power. Some current systems attempt to tailor transmission power through a process sometimes referred to as “ranging,” whereby an exchange occurs at the beginning of a connection to determine the attenuation between peer devices. The transmission power is then adjusted to overcome the attenuation without using more power than necessary. For example, when peers are detected to be located relatively closer to each other upon connecting, the transmission power level could be set lower than when the peers are located relatively father from each other upon connecting.
A drawback to ranging is that once this process is completed, transmission power is effectively static. Not adjusting transmission power to account for changes in the network environment may lead to various performance deficiencies if the peers are able to move relative to one another. For example, if one peer moves closer to the other, less transmission power is required to maintain signal quality. Not reducing the transmission power level in such a situation wastes endpoint battery power. On the other hand, if the peers move farther apart, more transmission power is required to maintain signal quality. Not increasing the transmission power level in such a situation leads to signal quality degradation.
In addition, in current wireless network systems, each endpoint usually is connected to the wireless network at the maximum available transmission speed without taking into account a user's preference to connect at a lower transmission speed. Thus, the endpoint typically does not connect at a lower endpoint transmission speed even if the user would prefer doing so to conserve endpoint battery power. Not reducing endpoint transmission speed in such situations also wastes endpoint battery power.